Preserved Roses
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Tatapan Minho tak beralih pada sosok cantik bergaun merah yang tengah menari dilantai dansa..Pria itu merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering dan menginginkan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan dahaganya yang menjadi...sosok itu...sosok yang diinginkannya...Cerita selanjutnya dozo...:D


_Haruka Levi Ackerman Present..._

_Mijikai yume wo kasanete  
Eien ni shite yuku hana no  
Itsuwari ga setsunai  
Tojikometa inochi no  
Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru _

_Preserved Roses…_

Siapakah sosok cantik dibalik topeng itu?

Sosok tampan itu terus menatap lekat seseorang yang sedang menari diatas lantai dansa. Dari atas terlihat sekali sosok cantik itu dengan lincahnya berputar dan tubuh indah itu meliuk mengikuti alunan musik. Gaun panjangnya sangat luwes mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Berwarna merah darah dan hitam kelam yang sangat memanjakan mata. Sayangnya wajah itu tak begitu jelas terlihat karena sosok itu memakai topeng yang separuh menutupi bagian wajahnya yang juga dikenakan oleh para tamu dan juga dirinya. Namun wajah itu pastilah sangat cantik. Terlihat dari iris mata berwarna merah kecokelatan yang samar terlihat dari lubang di topengnya.

"Khhh…", Namja tampan itu memegangi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Ah bukan hanya saja ia merasa 'haus'. Dan kedua bola matanya menunjukan rasa 'kelaparan' yang sangat. Dan menginginkan 'sesuatu' untuk mengobati rasa 'hausnya' itu.

'Brukk'

Tanpa sengaja sosok bergaun merah itu menabrak seseorang saat sedang menari.

"Ah maaf..", Ia menatap sosok tinggi yang ditabraknya. Wajahnya tampan walaupun tampak pucat dan dua bola mata semerah darah yang mempesona. Tatapan namja itu seperti hendak melahapnya hidup – hidup.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah…Tapi bisakah kita berdansa? Sebagai permintaan maaf..",Pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu..",Sosok cantik itu tersenyum.

Namja tampan itu memegangi pinggang ramping itu. Dan tangannya saling bertautan dengan tangan sosok bergaun merah itu. Namja itu menatap sosok yang tengah menari bersamanya. Dari jarak dekat ia bisa melihat wajah yang terukir sempurna itu. Bibir plum tipis yang menggoda. Dan lagi semerbak wangi mawar yang menyeruak dari sosok cantik didepannya ini. Membuat rasa 'haus'nya semakin menjadi.

"Matamu..terlihat lapar Tuan?, Ucap sosok itu tersenyum. Membuat namja tampan itu terkejut.

'Bagaimana ia tahu..Aku.'

"Apa kau begitu haus ?", Sosok itu menyentuh tenggorokan namja tampan yang kering menahan rasa haus yang menderanya.

'Plakk!'

Sosok cantik itu terkejut karena tiba – tiba namja itu menepis tangannya.

"Tuan.."

"Maaf aku harus pergi..", Namja itu menghentikan acara menarinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok bergaun merah itu.

'Tuan vampire yang aneh..'

….

" Maaf ya..Taemin. Membuatmu harus seperti ini…", Wanita itu menatap bayanganku dicermin yang tengah mencoba gaun merah itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, bukan hal baru kalau aku diminta untuk tidak menjadi diriku. Tapi hingga sekarang aku tak tahu alasan wanita yang kupanggil ibu ini. Ia selalu berkelit jika aku menanyakannya.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa aku memintamu memakai gaun seperti itu dan juga tak membolehkanmu memotong rambutmu..", wanita cantik yang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya itu memilin rambut panjangku yang kini sudah melebihi bahuku.

'Kenapa ibu selalu mengatakan hal itu..'

"Maaf ya..sayangku. Biarkan ibu merebut kebebasanmu sedikit lagi..",Wanita itu tersenyum padaku.

'Dan kapan ibu akan mengembalikan kebebasanku itu?'

"Kau terlihat cantik..",Ibu memasangkan sebuah cincin berbentuk bunga mawar di jari manisku yang terbalut sarung tangan brokat berwarna hitam.

"Nah sekarang bisakah kau tersenyum?", Dan aku pun tersenyum. Senyum yang paling manis yang kumiliki.

Aku selalu berpikir mungkin ibu menginginkan anak perempuan. Karena ia selalu menyuruhku memakai gaun dan melarangku memotong rambutku. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku ini pria. Tidakkah ia mengerti itu?

….

" Taemin kau baik – baik saja kan?", Tanya ibu yang memandangku khawatir didalam kereta kuda yang kami tumpangi.

"Hmm..yah", Jawabku.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat..",Ucapnya lagi.

"Maaf bu..aku hanya lelah. Aku tak tidur nyenyak semalam..",Jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?", Aku mengangguk.

" Kau mimpi bertemu dengan vampire tampan itu lagi?", Tebak ibuku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ibu bersyukur kau bukan seorang gadis Taemin.."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Memang kenapa kalau aku seorang gadis?"

"Karena kau pasti akan dimakannya..",Ujar ibuku.

"Aku tak paham dengan yang ibu maksudkan.."

"Hhh..Para vampire terutama darah murni biasanya mengincar korbannya lewat mimpi. Kemudian setelah itu mereka akan mengincar korbannya secara langsung dalam kenyataan.." Jelas ibuku. Manik matanya kelihatan berkilat.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Ibu tak pernah menceritakan ini padaku.."

"Kau tak pernah bertanya..",Jawab wanita itu asal.

Tapi mungkinkah namja itu mengincarku. Tapi aku kan bukan gadis perawan. Bukankah darah murni selalu hanya mau minum darah gadis perawan?

"Pakai ini..",Ibu mengulurkanku sebuah topeng saat aku turun dari kereta.

Aku mengangkat gaunku saat menaiki tangga. Kenapa gaun ini panjang sekali, membuatku sulit bergerak. Seorang penyambut tamu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Terima kasih..", Ucapku. Karena ia membantuku untuk masuk kedalam aula besar yang ada di mansion itu.

Ruangan ini megah sekali. Dengan arsitektur khas Eropa kuno. Mengesankan. Dan semua tamu undangan juga memakai topeng sama sepertiku. Pantas tadi ibu menyuruhku memakainya.

"Gaun yang cantik nona…", Seorang wanita datang menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Hanya saja aku melihat ada sepasang taring kecil yang tersembunyi di barisan giginya.

'Vampire..',batinku.

Tentu saja ibu bilang akan banyak vampire yang datang kepesta ini. Untuk itulah aku membawa 'ini'. Aku menyentuh pahaku yang sudah terselip sebuah pistol berisi peluru perak. Bukan manusia yang memberikannya padaku. Tapi justru seorang vampire.

"Ini..kuberikan padamu..pakailah..",Wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak. Saat dibuka kotak itu berisi sebuah pistol berwarna silver dengan tulisan yang mengukir dibadan pistolnya.

'_Preserved Roses'_.

" Nona maukah kau aku antar ke lantai dansa?", Tanya wanita itu menawariku.

"Ah ya. Terima Kasih..", Dan wanita itu menggandengku. Tangannya sangat dingin. Seperti es. Tapi berbeda dengan tangan ibu. Tangan ibu sangat hangat. Padahal mereka kan 'sama'.

Wanita itu mengantarku hingga ke tengah ruangan dimana dipakai untuk pesta dansa. Aku mengangguk padanya. Dan setelah itu dia pergi.

"Apa anda keberatan jika berdansa bersamaku nona cantik?", Seorang laki – laki mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Mengajak berdansa. Aku menatapnya. Matanya merah.

"Tentu..", Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Dan kami pun berdansa quadrille. Lalu setelah beberapa saat musik berganti dengan 'waltz'.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku memandang sekelilingku. Tak ada yang aneh. Lalu aku menatap keatas. Dan mendapati sosoknya yang tengah memperhatikanku.

Tapi aku tak begitu peduli dan tetap berfokus dengan tarian dansa. Kupikir ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku berputar lalu menari lagi. Membiarkan tubuhku berkeringat karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Tapi mata itu terus menatapku. Mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuhku. Menguncinya dalam tatapan laparnya.

…

'Gluk..gluk..gluk..'

Aku meneguk segelas wine dengan cepat. Entah kenapa aku cepat sekali merasa haus. Aku pun heran sendiri.

Saat ini aku hanya berdiri menopang dagu diatas balkon yang ada di mansion megah itu. Gelap. Dan hanya rimbunan pohon yang dapat kulihat. Aku memainkan gelas yang ada ditanganku.

'Ibu aku ingin pulang…',rengekku dalam pikiranku. Biasanya dengan begini ibu biasanya akan meresponku. Dan kami bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepati.

Tapi anehnya ia tak menjawabku. Dan itu menyebalkan.

'Ibu kemana sih?' gerutuku.

Karena tak ada respon akhirnya aku menyerah dan aku masuk kedalam.

"Khhh…hhh.." Tapi dalam perjalanan aku seperti mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari seseorang. Aku penasaran. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan mencari sumber suara itu.

…

Namja tampan itu membuka pintu kamarnya paksa. Rasa kesakitannya sudah menjadi dan ia membutuhkan 'makan' untuk menyembuhkan rasa lapar sekaligus haus yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Aku lapar..", Perintahnya pada pelayannya. Dan tanpa ragu pelayan itu segera keluar dan tak lama kembali dengan membawa seorang gadis perawan yang masih muda belia.

Sosok itu menatap gadis itu. Rasa hausnya sudah semakin kritis. Tapi bukan langsung memakan 'makanan'nya namja itu justru hanya memandangi gadis itu tanpa berminat untuk menyentuhnya. Dan sebaliknya gadis itu memandang ketakutan padanya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya bergetar saat ditatap manik merah namja itu.

"Pergilah…", Kaget gadis itu menatap Minho yang memijit keningnya. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh makhluk tampan yang dikenal tak bernurani itu.

"Cepat pergi!", Kali ini Minho sedikit berteriak karena gadis didepannya seperti tak merespon perintahnya.

"Ba-baik..",Gugup gadis itu bangkit dan langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Minho.

"Sial!", Namja itu membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang berisi suatu cairan berwarna merah pekat.

'Gluk'

Dalam sekali teguk botol kecil itu langsung habis tak bersisa. Minho merasakan ada yang bereaksi didalam tubuhnya. Tapi anehnya rasa haus itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Malah semakin bertambah dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut – denyut.

'Shit!', Ia melempar botol itu kesembarang tempat.

Tubuhnya seperti sekarat. Ia terduduk dilantai bersandar pada tempat duduknya. Minho berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia mati tapi..ia tahu takkan semudah itu ia bisa mati.

'Haus…Tapi yang aku inginkan hanya dia seorang..'

'Darah..Aku hanya ingin darah yang mengalir dari leher indahnya…'

'Aku…'

'Menginginkan orang itu'

…..

Sosok cantik bergaun merah itu mendekati sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran sulur – sulur mawar berduri yang terukir apik di permukaanya. Suara itu ia yakin berasal dari ruangan ini.

'Krieett' Perlahan namja cantik itu membuka pintu besar itu. Ruangannya cukup besar dan menyerupai sebuah kamar pribadi. Perabotannya pun sepertinya sangat berkelas.

"Apa ada orang disini?", ragu ia coba bertanya. Tapi sepi. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hhh..", Suara itu.

…

"Hey kau tak apa?", Wajah Taemin terlihat panik. Ia mendapati namja yang tengah sekarat didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Hey!", Namja cantik itu menggoyangkan tubuh itu karena tak ada respon yang keluar.

"Berisik!", Namja itu menatap Taemin dengan matanya yang mulai lelah.

"Hheh Kau! Kau kan Tuan Vampire yang tadi!", Ucapnya kaget. Ia tak menyangka bertemu dengan sosok yang tiba – tiba meninggalkannya di lantai dansa.

"Ohh…Kau rupanya. Gadis jadi – jadian..",Sindir namja tampan itu. Sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud gadis jadi – jadian?",Tanya Taemin setengah berteriak. Beraninya orang ini mengatainya seperti itu.

"Kau..siapa lagi?"

"Jangan mengatai orang seenakmu ya Tuan vampire!Begini – begini aku punya nama!", Tegas namja cantik.

" Kau juga mengataiku seenaknya..Siapa Tuan vampire itu? Berani sekali kau mengatai seorang darah murni..", Namja itu menatap Taemin. Tatapan 'kelaparan' itu.

'Darah Murni?'

"HHh.. baik – baik. Maafkan aku. Namaku Lee Taemin. Dan kau?", Taemin menunjuk kearah namja itu. Ia kelihatan tak baik dengan kondisinya itu.

" Choi Minho..", Jawabnya lirih.

Namja itu terlihat kesakitan. Rasa hausnya seperti ingin menyiksanya secara perlahan. Terutama saat melihat sosok yang mirip dengan 'orang itu' berada didekatnya. Sial!

'I Can't hold on any longer..'

"Hey Tuan! Kau baik – baik saja kan ?", Taemin berusaha menyentuh Minho. Tapi Minho menepis tangannya. Dan kukunya tak sengaja mencakar lengan Taemin. Meninggalkan goresan luka di lengan putih itu.

"Auwhh..", Taemin terjatuh dan meringis saat melihat luka cakaran itu kini meneteskan darah segar berwarna merah pekat.

'Tes'

"Maaf..",Minho menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah karena tanpa sengaja melukai Taemin. Tapi karena itu dia harus menahan rasa sakitnya seribu kali lipat. Karena darah itu menetes didepan matanya.

'Glek'

"Pergi dari sini! Kalau kau tak ingin mati sia – sia!", Perintah Minho. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang berontak dari dalam tubuhnya. Sebelum semuanya diluar kendali. Sebelum nuraninya mulai menggila. Dan sosok didepannya ini bukan 'mangsa'nya.

Taemin hanya terdiam. Melihat sosok yang kesakitan itu. Dan melihat lukanya yang terus mengalirkan darah. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian ia menjilat lukanya sendiri dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari luka itu.

'Kreekkk'

Taemin merobek gaunnya dan membebat lukanya dengan potongan gaunnya. Ia perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Minho. Mengangkat kepala namja itu membuat namja itu kaget dengan perlakuannya. Tatapan mata Taemin seperti mengatakan 'Maaf..'

"Hmmmpphh..What are..Hhh..", Minho merasakan darah segar yang begitu manis mengaliri kerongkongannya yang kehausan. Dan melihat bibir Taemin yang menempel pada bibirnya. Dan merasakan lidah namja cantik itu menekan lidahnya. Membagi cairan merah pekat yang menghilangkan rasa hausnya seketika.

'Slurr..'

Darah itu mengalir menyusuri rahang Minho. _'What..a passionate Bloody Kiss'_

Setelah beberapa saat Taemin melepas ciumannya. Mengelap sisa darah yang ada di bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Menatap lekat Minho dan mengelap sisa darah yang ada di rahang minho.

"Maaf ya..karena aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Habis aku tak tahan melihatmu kelaparan seperti itu..",Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Taemin bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk dipangkuan Minho. Tapi tangan Minho tiba – tiba mencegahnya pergi.

"Ada ap..Mmmpphh..", Namja itu tiba – tiba menciumnya.

'_I won't let you go..My red rose..'_

"Minho apa yang kau lakukan?", Taemin mendorong tubuh Minho. Tapi percuma Minho seorang vampire. Dan ia cukup kuat untuk sekedar menahan kekuatanya. Yang tak ada apa – apanya.

"Minho..Hentikan!", Tapi permintaan namja itu seperti tak digubris oleh Minho. Yang semakin ganas menyerangnya. Ia melumat bibir Taemin. Membuat namja itu mendesah tertahan. Merasakan getir darah yang masih terasa di bibir namja tampan itu.

"Hentikan..Minho..aahhh..", Taemin melihat 'mata kelaparan' yang masih jelas terlihat di wajah Minho. Bahkan manik berwarna merah darah itu terlihat menyala seperti sebuah 'Eternal Flame'.

Minho terus menyerangnya. Menjilat dan menghisap leher jenjangnya membuatnya tak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namja itu menyingkap lengan gaun Taemin menurunkannya hingga bahu putih itu terlihat seutuhnya.

"Kkhhhhh…", Rasa perih seperti menjalari tubuh mungil Taemin. Saat taring Minho menancap di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..Hhhh…", Ucap Taemin menahan sakit karena secara perlahan namja itu menghisap darah dari lehernya. Sepertinya rasa haus itu belum sembuh.

Taemin mencengkeram lengan Minho. "Hentikan!Minho..kumohon..", Namja itu menggigit bibirnya. Menahan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Minho melepas taringnya yang menancap dileher indah Taemin. Namja tampan itu menatap Taemin yang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Minho…",lirih Taemin.

Dan namja cantik itu terjatuh dipelukannya. Kedua matanya terkatup rapat.

_Esta…Soltia…_

…..

Minho menatap hampa pada sosok yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang tempat tidurnya. Luka berbentuk titik kehitaman layaknya bekas gigitan masih nampak di leher putih itu.

'Krekk..'

Minho merasakan tangannya seperti terganjal sesuatu saat menyentuh paha Taemin. Minho menyingkap gaun merah taemin, menampakkan siluet pahanya yang terselip sebuah benda yang ia bawa. _'Preserved Roses'_.

"Harusnya kau menembakku dengan ini…bukan dengan sukarela memberikan darahmu pada orang yang tak kau kenal sepertiku..Bodoh!", Namja itu mengambil pistol itu dan menaruhnya dimeja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya kembali teralih pada sosok yang tengah terlelap tak sadar di sampingnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketempat luka gigitan itu bersemayam. Minho menciumnya lembut. Dan beberapa saat luka itu perlahan menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun. Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama pada luka goresan itu.

"Ukhh…", Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat pelan.

Minho hanya terdiam tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur karena namja cantik itu telah sadar. Minho hanya duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya menatap keluar jendela didepannya. Menampakkan siluet bulan merah. Taemin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan seperti menghilang begitu saja. Namja cantik itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tangannya menyentuh luka gigitan dilehernya. Ada raut keterkejutan disana. 'Hilang..',batin Taemin dalam hati. Kemudian ia merogoh pistolnya yang juga telah raib.

"Pistolmu ada di meja..", Ucap Minho tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya. Membuat Taemin heran.

Namja itu mengambil pistolnya dan duduk disebelah Minho. Membuat namja tampan itu sekilas meliriknya aneh.

"Kau harus membunuhku dengan itu.."

"Memang siapa yang akan membunuhmu?",Ucapan itu membuat Minho terkesiap. Ia menatap Taemin yang terlihat tersenyum padanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Bentak Minho saat melihat Taemin melepas peluru yang ada di pistolnya dan membuangnya keluar.

"Tidak masalah. Ibu bilang aku bisa menggunakannya sesukaku..",Ucap Taemin santai membuat Minho semakin terkejut.

"Kau?"

"Kau sudah baikan?",Ucap namja cantik itu ceria.

"Apa maksudmu?", Tanya Minho pura – pura tak mengerti.

"Rasa haus sekaligus lapar itu.."

"Maaf.."

"Untuk apa..?"

"Karena aku hampir membunuhmu..",Ucap Minho akhirnya. Bahkan ia tak sanggup menatap mata Taemin sekarang.

"Minho..",Panggil Taemin membuat namja tampan itu beralih menatapnya.

Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat. Minho melihat tangan Taemin yang akan meraih wajahnya. Tapi Minho menahannya. Ia mengenggam Taemin. Merapatkan jarak antara mereka berdua hingga tak ada jarak lagi yang menghalangi.

"M-Minho..hnnhhhh…",Desahan itu keluar dari mulut Taemin saat Minho melumat bibir tipisnya.

Minho membaringkan tubuh Taemin dan menindihnya, mencium, melumat, saling bertautan, membuat Taemin mendesah menikmati cumbuannya.

"Minho..emmhhh…", Minho menjilat dan menghisap beberapa spot dileher Taemin. Membuat namja itu mengeliat.

"Bolehkah..Aku…", Tatapan itu seperti memohon. Taemin hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Pria tampan itu langsung menarik tubuh mungil Taemin kepangkuanya. Menyingkap Gaun merah milik namja cantik itu.

"Enngghhh….", Taemin melenguh kesakitan saat Minho memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang sempitnya. Namja cantik itu memeluk Minho erat.

'Sreett..'

"Minho…", Pria itu menarik ritsleting gaun Taemin. Tangan dinginnya mengelus punggung Taemin.

"Terus panggil Namaku..", Bisik Minho ditelinga Taemin.

"Minho…unghhh..", Minho semakin memperdalam miliknya kedalam hole Taemin.

'Bruk'

Minho menjatuhkan tubuh Taemin diatas ranjang. Menciumi bibir tipis Taemin.

"Sebentar lagi…aku…"

"Aku…juga Minho…aahhh.."

_Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,  
The flower becomes a piece of eternity.  
The deception, ever so painfully,  
Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it._

…..

"Maaf…aku.."

"Tidak perlu…Itu bukan salahmu..", Taemin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Stay with me.."

"Huh?"

"Aku..aku…"

Minho menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukanya.

"Aku memohon padamu.."

"Tapi Minho…aku.."

"Jangan biarkan aku mati disini.."

"Huh? Mati? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Jadi…kau belum tahu?", Taemin hanya menggeleng saat Minho melepaskan pelukanya.

"Seorang darah murni…ketika ia telah memilih pasanganya..Takkan ada darah yang dapat diminumnya kecuali darah pasanganya sendiri…Dan darahmu sudah mengalir dalam darahku. Jadi apapun yang terjadi..Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi…"

"Huh..? Apa yang barusan kau katakan,, aku tak mengerti…", Taemin memandang Minho bingung.

"Stay with me…I beg..", Bisik Minho pelan. Mencium bibir namja cantik itu lembut.

"Tapi…aku…"

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu…Aku hanya ingin kau berada disini.."

_If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,  
So don't fade into the distance and disappear.  
I'll greet with open arms  
The new breaths of life  
Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go..._

**Fin**

Kenapa ya saya hobi bikin fiction dengan ending yang ga jelas…hhhe

Maaf saya bukan pakar NC yang baik**peluk levi

NO BASH NO COPY NO PLAGIAT^^

WE NEED YOU TO REVIEW THIS FICTION TODAY :D

ARIGATOU^^


End file.
